Assasin Under Duress
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: What happens when Marian is kidnapped by Saladin's Assassin's and is forced to join the murderous gang or be killed? Can Robin save her in time? Or can Marian save the misunderstood girls before she herself becomes a murderer?
1. Taken

'Well? What do you two have to say?' the sheriff's eyes pierced more than his words. Marian remained calm and composed, not giving anything away. Eve took a different approach, she wore a cocky smile, head tiled to the side. The sheriff suddenly pushed his chair back from its place in the great hall, the noise of the action reverberating throughout the room and down the hall. Eve flinched, Marian stood undisturbed.

'Every time money travels or a plan is in action, Robin Hood always seems to know before my own guards…Marian?' he stared at her condescendingly despite being only a little taller than the lady. 'And Eve, when I sent the new Earl of Bonchurch to his residence, he escapes but not before we practically hand over the Greek Powder to him'.

'Sherriff, Lady Marian and I wouldn't dare to help Outlaws' smiled Eve, still hoping that the Sherriff's past affection for her would help to get them both out of here. The Sherriff simply picked up a chalice of whine and stepped closer to Marian.

'Marian, surely you want to proclaim your innocence?' he asked, his foul breath washing over Marians porcelain face.

'I have done that on many occasions but you refuse to believe me so shall I save my breath for when I am arrested for treason… or are we free to go?' she silently begged him give up the questions let them leave. The Sherriff smiled.

'Well your boyfriends aren't going to be able to save you if I do decide on that'. Marian lifted her eyebrows in mock interest. 'I have heard' he continued, 'from the people of Locksley and Nesttlestone that your men aren't the only ones in the forest. Saladin has returned his personal guard back to Sherwood. It seems that he wishes the savoir of the King dead'. Marian didn't even flinch, strange, he thought, but Hood had probably all ready told her about strangers in the forest.

'Are you sure that their not after you?' smiled Marian, 'I seem to remember they all most got the best of you last time, perhaps they have returned to finish the job?' now Marian knew that she was pushing her luck. There was no way that the Sheriff would let that slide. Luckily Guy burst through the doors just then, saving her from Vaisley's rage.

'Sorry I'm late, trouble in Locksley again' he said breathlessly. He smiled at Marian before shooting the Sherriff a questioning look. Surely he doesn't think she is still with Hood?

A strange call came from outside. The four of them turned their heads towards the window. The Sherriff sighed, clearly annoyed. He went to the window followed by Guy. Nothing.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall flung open and in poured half dozen blue clad female warriors. Guys' pulse began to race as the memories of Saladin's assassins passed through his mind.

Yelling out the traditional call, flinging swords, they surrounded the Sherriff and Guy in one group, Eve and Marian in another. It was strange how they clearly portrayed threats and instructions without even speaking the same language.

Ushering them towards the doors, Eve stumbled over the stairs and her long dress. Marian instinctively bent down to help her. A clicking noise came from the closest assassin, telling her not to move. The foreigner grabbed her arm and began to squeeze. Just when Marian thought that her wrist was about to break, the assassin gave her a final sharp pinch then let go. Marian stared back, willing them to something else. When they didn't, she helped Eve to stand then continued climbing the stairs.

A few minutes later, after holding people at knifepoint to prevent any guards stopping them, the Saracen girls had bought around a wooden carriage that looked more like a cage than anything else.

They shoved the Lady Marian, the Sherriff and some castle girl into it before locking the doors. Guy pushed forward, determined to also enter the carriage. He resisted their attempts to stop him and didn't meet their deadly gaze. Fed up with him and ready to continue their mission, one Saracen smacked him in the back of the head with a sword handle. He fell pathetically into a pile at her feet. She stepped over him and onto a horse. They lead the carriage through the gates of Nottingham, people either side, watching helplessly as their most beloved Noble - Marian and their Sherriff were taken from their castle.


	2. Eve's Change Of Heart

2.Eve sat, a little startled at today's events. She had been woken roughly, dressed and shoved to the mercy of the Sherriff, who demanded an explanation regarding her relationship with Robin Hood's right hand man, Much. The thought of him still sunk her heart into a stirring cycle – how she missed him. Then suddenly she was being help hostage by Saracen assassin and being drove deep into Sherwood Forest.

What she didn't understand is why had they taken he? Taking the Sherriff was predictable, as he would get a ransom easily, probably paid for by the poor villagers.

Lady Marian was a logical choice too. If her father didn't pay the ransom, Guy would, if he didn't the people would raise the money. Even if that didn't work, Robin Hood would raise funds for her safe release. She wondered exactly how many people would pay for Marian's safety?

Until today, Eve thought Lady Marian was some spoilt, proud Noble, cold from Robin Hood's rejection years ago. When she overheard Marian telling Much to lie to her about the Greek fire, she wondered why it was that so many people loved her. Sure, Lady Marian was beautiful but she was cold.

But then she helped her when she fell earlier even when she was threatened. And before that, when the Sherriff was yelling, Marian didn't seem to mind. She didn't turn Eve in to save herself, just kept quiet and dignified… Maybe she had been wrong about her?

With a jolt, Eve's train of thought was broken. The carriage certainly was going fast. A Saracen girl glared at them and said something in her own language. The Sherriff looked terrified. Without stumbling, the Saracen climbed out the window of the moving carriage and to the front where another one was driving. All of them could hear them talking about something. They seemed to be arguing about what way to go. Marian glanced over her shoulder, checking no one was looking. She then jumped to her feet. She grabbed the Sherriff by the wrist, bringing him to his feet. He let out a pathetic whimper. Marian glared at him, causing his immediate silence.

'We must jump' she said, meeting Eve's gaze. The Sherriff, needing no further encouragement, lunged to the door.

'Its locked' he wailed. Marian pushed him aside. The carriage was going faster and it became harder to hear each other speaking. Marian pulled a small knight out of her boot and skilfully picked the lock. The door flung open and was broken off by a passing tree.

'Jump!' cried Marian to the Sherriff. Frozen with fear, he didn't move. There was no time for this, Marian grabbed his arm and bought him closer.

'Roll when you land' she yelled, offering little advice to the coming feat. With a push, the Sherriff was airborne, then landed in the middle of a huge pile of mud. Marian managed a small laugh despite the situation and leaned out the carriage door, watching him as he pathetically began running back towards the shire. Lucky they rest of the Saracen's were in front of them and the noise of horse hooves combined with their speed made the Sherriff escape unnoticeable.

Marian flipping her hair from her face turned back to Eve, ushering her to the door. Marian could tell that she was scared. She handed Eve her knife and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Eve took a deep breath before hurling herself off of the flying carriage. Landing safely, if not a bit more tender, she suddenly worried about the beautiful noble held captive by the Saracen – Marian…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian knew Eve would be safe now and let out a little sigh of relief then contemplated jumping while she still had the chance but decided against it. She had to find out what the assassins wanted. Turning again into the carriage, she saw a blue veiled woman staring back at her. All thoughts of reasoning and conversation left her mind as she feared for her safety for the first time. Marian saw no other option. She jumped out the door and landed with a thud on the dry road.

With horror, she saw the Saracen women on horses turn and start towards her. Stumbling to her feet, Marian turned and ran deep into the forest. Over dead trees, puddles and heavy foliage, Marian cursed herself for wearing her orange dress today. The dress was by far her most restricting outfit and wished that she had her Nightwatchman clothes on. No horses could follow Marian this far into the woods but from the sounds of it, a few of the Saracens had dismounted and were not only meters behind her but they were closing in fast…


	3. Robin Realises

Eve ran as fast as she could towards Nottingham, in a dizzy daze. She had to find Robin, had to save Marian, had to get away.

How would she find the outlaws? Sherwood was a big forest… and where was the Sherriff? Surely he couldn't be this far ahead. Eve froze in the middle of the road as she heard hooves coming towards her. Suddenly four riders came into view.

Eve almost let out a cheer when she realised who it was. She wouldn't have to worry about finding Robin Hood – he had found her!

Robin dismounted in front of Eve, 'Are you ok?' he asked. Only a few minutes ago, he was passing Nottingham when a young boy came running. He seemed confused and said that the Sherriff and Eve had been taken hostage. He had also mentioned some other Noble being taken as prisoner too but the poor kid was so upset, he decided to go check it out. The boy's younger sister told him that the invaders were heading down the Old North Road before they both dashed back into the crowd.

Eve seemed troubled, Robin wondered if he should hug her or whatever, luckily Much rode up a second later. Robin had never seen Much willingly move so fast before, not even in the Holy land. He instantly knew what Marian had said about Much liking Eve to be true.

'Eve talk to me' begged Much. He couldn't believe he was really seeing her. She looked so beautiful though a little pale. Eve was definitely looking at him, but she couldn't seem to talk.

'What did they do, are you all right? If they hurt you I'm goanna, goanna-' Much raved but was cut off by Will.

'Much, let her relax and calm down' said Will rolling his eyes. Djac walked over to Eve and begun checking her out.

Good, Robin thought. They had found the Sherriff a little while back, he was resorted to a blubbering mess and Allen had taken him back to Nottingham. Now Eve was here and well. All he had to do now was find the other Noble, whoever that was, and find out what Saladin's guards were doing back in England.

Suddenly Robin's blood ran cold. He saw the knife in Eve's hand. He had seen it before, he had held it and used it before – Hell, it had once been his!

Marian.

Robin gave it to Marian when they were kids. It wasn't her fathers dream gift for his teenage daughter but it was something Robin knew she wanted and would use. It had a special case, engraved with Marian's and his initials. Since he returned from war and they had gotten closer, Robin noticed that she had kept it sharp and still used it. That meant that Marian was the other Noble. That meant that the Assassins had taken Marian. Somewhere in the woods, Marian was on her own with a dozen trained killers. Robin grabbed the knife from Eve, practically jumped on his horse and bolted after the carriage.


	4. Arrow To The Hand

5. Marian tripped again. That was about the fourth time and was so not like her. Normally she glided through the forest easily, even if she was in a proper dress. Wiping dirt off her face, she ran on. Someone, or lots of someone's, were definitely following her. She didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was – Saladin's female assassins.

Something didn't feel right. Was it just her imagination or where they targeting her? They must have seen the Sherriff and Eve jump but they didn't stop. Then, when she jumped they all came to a halt and chased after her. Why were they running after her instead of the other two? Not that she wanted that, it was just strange and Marian got the feeling she was missing something.

Lost in her train of thought, Marian tripped again. By now she was deep in the forest and had come to a large ditch. It was a point where two hills met. There were shrubs with large leaves coming up to Marian's knee surrounding her. They all most formed a carpet. Remembering Much said something about this spot something like if a rabbit ran into it, you would never find it.

Marian was tired and didn't get up as fast as she should have. She begun to move, but the voices were just too close – they were coming. She decided to stay where she was, hoping they would pass without seeing her. Marian crouched lower into the earth, held her breath and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence. Not what Marian had hoped for. The Saracen girls had stopped and were looking for something – her. The got out their long curved swords and fanned out. Suddenly they begun thrashing at the ferns. Several rabbits ran out in all directions, the birds all scattered from the sudden noise.

They were coming closer. Soon they would find her and then she would be defenceless.

No, Marian decided. She would make a run for it, or at least face them standing. She shot like an arrow from her position and ran for some close trees. The assassins bolted after her. Marian cursed her dress again, Orange – not exactly great camouflage. Before she had run, she ran she had managed to count four girls. Four to one – normally she could handle that easily. Never mind her dress or the surroundings, but today she was so tired.

One girl caught up to her. Marian managed to grab a small log and hit her in the head. The Saracen fell to the floor – easy. Now the other three were coming at her. From all directions, kicks and punches were being thrown. They got a couple of good hits, but so did she. It took a little longer than usual but Marian managed to defeat them. They seemed unaccustomed to resistance and her style of fighting. They turned back to the direction of the horses and ran. Marian knew they would soon be returning with the other killers, with more weapons and would finish her. She had to get out of here. She had to find some shelter or at least a proper weapon.

Marian tuned to go but was grabbed suddenly. The first Saracen had recovered and had laid waiting for the Marian to let her guard down. In her surprise, Marian found herself momentarily indefensible. That was all the Saracen needed. She pinned Marian to a tree with one hand and raised her sword with the other. Marian could see her own reflection in the sword as it came towards her. Suddenly a piercing sound broke through the air. The Saracen screamed as an arrow went through the palm of her hand, causing her to drop her weapon. Now it was Marian's turn. She kicked the girl's hard and broke free. The female foreigner turned and ran back to the others.

Marian tuned to find Robin standing on top of a large rock nearby, bow in hand, staring at her with a little smirk on the side of his face.


	5. A Gift For Marian

7.'Just what do you think you are doing?' asked Robin climbing down from the rock, landing right in front of Marian.

'I have no idea' she said, relieved to see him. How many times had he saved her? Too many. But then, she had saved him too on numerous occasions. Why was everything such a competition between the two of them? Marian let out a frustrated sigh.

'Are you all right?' asked Robin suddenly serious. He brought his hand to Marian's cheek, wiping off some dirt.

Marian nodded. Why was she so tired?

'Eve? Is she ok? And the Sherriff, did you find them?' Said Marian suddenly remembering her two fellow hostages. Robin nodded.

'We found the Sherriff, Allen took him back to the castle and Eve is with Much… and the gang…somewhere' Robin suddenly realised that he ran off, without telling anyone anything.

'I should take you back' Robin said reluctantly.

Out of nowhere, Marian put her arms around Robin's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

'Hey – are you all right?' he asked again, it wasn't exactly like Marian to randomly show affection – not that he was complaining.

'Yeah, I just missed you. That was a good shot with the arrow' she said quietly.

'Missed me?' Robin said surprised. He liked this – Marian hugging him and complimenting him. He smelled in the soft fragrance of her hair, pleased to be holding her and thankful that he had found her in time.

'Marian?' Robin asked. When she moved slightly, he continued. 'I have something for you'. Marian looked up, her blue eyes gleaming. Robin fumbled with his jacket collar but eventually managed to pull out his necklace. It wasn't fancy, just a piece of string with two dog tags on it. He carefully untied it and slid out of one of the pendants. He got a piece of light rope from his pocket and tied it around Marian's neck, with the ornament. He stood back to watch her reaction.

Marian lifted the necklace and examined the pendant. Made from wood it had a symbol on it, she had seen it plastered around the town and worn by Robins friends – the symbol of Robin Hood.

'The Nightwatchman is as much apart of the gang as any great outlaw' said Robin. Marian's face was beaming. She let go of the charm and grabbed Robin. Kissing him tenderly before breaking away.

'Thankyou' they both said in unison.


	6. Return To Nottingham

8. Some time later, Robin and Marian were riding back towards Nottingham. Was a Robin imagining it, or was Marian pressed rather closely to him? He supposed that after being taken hostage, chased through the forest and all most run through, she was feeling a little vulnerable and affectionate. He wanted more than anything to take Marian back into the forest and spend the day with her. He wanted to watch her as her face lit up when she smiled, to feel her soft skin, to hear her voice talking to him and him alone.

Marian too, wished that the rise back were longer but before long, they were riding through the street heading for the castle. All the locals had come out to see the legendary outlaw and the safe return of the Lady Marian. They walked beside the horse into the castle courtyard. When Robin dismounted a cheer came from the crowd. He lifted Marian down gently, grinning. Her face bore a slight, modest smile.

'Give her a kiss Hood' someone called and crowd let out another cheer of agreement. Marian blushed. Robin was just about to do it too if the doors to the castle hadn't flung open just then. Out strutted Guy, recovered from his earlier knock, courtesy of one assassin. The Sherriff followed him, followed by a nurse.

'Stop your fussing you stupid woman' he hissed under his breath.

Guy took one look at Robin holding Marian and signalled his guards to aim squarely at the outlaw. Robin's gang surrounded him defensively.

'Well, the kidnapping seems to have worked in our favour' Guy said. His guards had now cornered Robin Hood and his loyal followers. Raising his arm, he paused, wanting to savour the moment. He began to lower his arm, signally the guards to shoot.

'Wait!' a cry came from inside the outlaw's circle. Marian began pushing past Much and Little John, Robin held her hand tight to stop her but she wriggled free. Marian climbed the steps to level with Guy and the Sherriff.

A look flashed across Guy's face. Was she saving him? Why?

'Guy you cannot shoot them' said Marian coolly.

'Oh?' Guy said, swallowing his jealousy. Maybe the Sherriff was right – she did love Hood.

'Marian, I want you to watch this-' the Sherriff begun.

"Sherriff, surely you do not wish to kill them in front of the crowd? Look' she gestured towards the wide-eyed locals. There were parents cradling their children and wishing for their hero's well being.

'You would loose their respect. They would cause a riot to protect them' Marian knew she had got him. The Sherriff could not risk a mutiny.

'Do you really wish to kill the man that saved me, the man who bought me back to you safely?' she asked softly turning to Guy. He looked unconvinced so she put her hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, holding back the urge to pull away too quickly. Sold.

'You best run Hood, lest my men shoot you from behind' Guy said through gritted teeth. Marian should not have to see killing. He was just glad that she was back and seemed to be pleased that he, not Robin, was next to her.

Robin and his gang stood stunned. How did Marian do that? One look with those blue eyes and she was in complete control! The gang begun to back away towards the crowd, Robin stayed put.

'Thankyou Sherriff' he said bowing, 'Thankyou Gisborne' he said replicating the previous movement. 'My Lady' he said, tempted to blow Marian a kiss but decided not to in case Guy changed his mind. Instead he tilted his head with a crooked smile.

Robin and his gang walked through the first few rows of the crowd and were met by smiling faces. Suddenly something has changed – their faces are shock and worry. They seem to be staring towards the castle. Robin see's his gang turn and their faces fall, too. As if in slow motion, Robin turns just in time to see Marian crumple like a leaf to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guy instantly bent down to Marian's level. All ready knowing that she is out cold, he notices that her face is pale and her breathing barely there.

The Sherriff seized the opportunity.

'Robin Hood has poisoned her!' he called to the crowd. 'Guards bring the murderer here!' The castle security descended the steps and begun shoving villagers out of their way. More people threw themselves in their way in hopes to slow them down.

Robin could feel Much pulling him away but he pushed him off and ran towards Marian. He had to reach her. She needed him. The scene erupting around him, one of movement and noise was nothing. He moved swiftly, dodging guards – anything to reach her.

Soon, joined by their desire to help the woman they loved, Guy and Robin sat side by side next to the ghostly white Marian.

The gang had their hands full, they were in a busy street, surrounded by villagers and fighting off the guards. They had to get Robin and run.

Guy and Robin stared at one another, both considering pulling out their weapons and breaking into a fight but remained still. Marian was hurt. Robin hadn't seen her get hit and couldn't see any blood. Her orange dress, besides some slight dirt stains, was intact.

'Marian?' said Guy, holding her hand.

'We need to take her inside, to a doctor' Robin said, needing Marian to be well, needing her to wake up. Guy nodded. Robin ushered to some villagers to help him and together they carried Marian just inside of the castle.

'Hood get out' Guy said, once inside. Returning to his normal self, 'I can protect Marian, get away from her before I slice you open'. Guy wanted the outlaw away from Marian. He wanted the credit when she woke. He wanted her to think that he stayed with her while Robin ran.

The villagers grabbed Robin, insisting that the Lady was fine and dragged him from the castle. Guy took one more look at Marian before running off to get a doctor. When he retuned a few minutes later, she was gone.


	7. Gisborne V Sherriff

Guy stalked the halls nervously. He had only left her for a moment! Now she was gone.

When he had returned with the physician the doors had been knocked in. According to several villagers, foreign ladies had taken Marian through a side alleyway and out the gates unnoticed after the fuss of Robin Hood.

They had acted with such skill and accuracy, Guy wondered if it had been their plan all along, to steal the Sherriff and Eve, making it seem like a ransom. Then have them returned safely only to have Marian collapse. That way, Hood would suspect **he **had taken Marian.

As much as Guy hated to admit it, Hood was probably the best one to find Marian. If he thought Guy had her, time would be waisted by their arguing.

Guy's mind was made – he needed to find Hood. This wasn't about the outlaw and him. It was about Marian. Lately he had been feeling less certain about his future with her, but today, when she came forward from the crowd… she looked like an angle ascending the steps toward him, with a smile that he would change his ways for.

He ran out the front courtyard and yelled for his horse to be readied.

'Gisborne!' the Sherriff called, walking up behind him. He still had a nurse following him. 'I need all of my guards present if I'm to be safe'.

Guy looked at him. Was he actually serious? He was still scared about what had happened. The Saracen pigs weren't even after him – they were after Marian. But why?

'In my own castle – my own home!' the Sherriff continued. 'Am I safe nowhere? I suppose it is burden for men of my status. None the less, you need to be here in case the worst happens – understood?' the Sherriff stated rather than asked.

Guy had had enough. The Sherriff was too spoilt to even care about Marian, who according to the rumours had actually saved him from the speeding carriage.

Guy simply looked at the Sherriff then mounted his horse.

'Where are you going?' the Sherriff raised his voice in frustration. 'I was kidnapped you idiot, I'm a target. I need all the protection available!'

'Marian' Guy answered simply.

'You idiot – she's probably long gone. Collapsed – silly woman obviously couldn't handle the stress of the day. Weak, pathetic… don't worry anyway. Hood will save her soon enough. Besides if you couldn't save her today in the great hall, you can't save her now. So get down from that animal and follow me'. The Sherriff turned quickly, all most trampling his maid and started towards the castle doors.

Guy didn't even consider following him. He kicked his horse and headed for the forest.

Anything for Marian…


	8. Waking Up

Marian woke up some hours later, lost, sick and anxious. Where was she? Her eyes blurred over every time she tried to open them and her entire body ached.

Lying there, waiting to regain control of her body, Marian could feel a light breeze and the frosty earth beneath her. She was definitely outside, the forest maybe?

While gathering her bearings, Marian struggled to remember what had happened. She recalled being taken from the castle with Eve and the Sherriff, escaping and holding Robin whilst he rode back to Nottingham. What happened then? She could remember Guy, maybe, and lots of guards aiming at Robin. Was Robin all right?

Determined to find him, Marian sat up, forgetting her current situation. Something hit her hard - _Ouch_. Marian could feel blood pouring from her forehead. When she tried to wipe it away, she discovered that her wrists were firmly tied together. Wriggling, she discovered that her legs were also bound. Surely this was a dream, a nightmare.

Suddenly, pulled by the neck of her dress, Marian met the face of a veiled woman, a Saracen Assasin. Marian recognised her from that morning. She was the one who Robin had shot in the hand. Glancing down she noticed some bloody gauze wrapped around the foreigner's fingers. Secretly she cheered Robin for his good shot.

Looking back into the woman's face, Marian found the lady staring back at her with curiosity. This middle-eastern woman was beautiful with fine check bones and deep brown eyes.

Marian was shoved back down to the ground, breaking her admiration for her kidnapper. Five other blue-clad women surrounded Marian. From far, they all might look the same, all dressed in light blue dresses with slits down the side, but upon closer inspection, not only were they all beautiful but they each had a certain air about them, with which they carried themselves and spoke, differently.

They girls looked down at her, not with absolute disgust as she thought they would, but more with interest. After a moment, they turned and left her.

Marian was feeling more awake after being hauled and thrown and she managed to crane her neck to look around the camp. They were in Sherwood Forest, but its outskirts. Marian guessed they were closer to York than to Knighton, which posed a problem for her escape.

The strange thing was, that no one was guarding her. Whenever Robin had a hostage, not that he had one often, he posted one of the gang to watch them. Perhaps they didn't consider her a threat, or because she was tied up or so far away from Nottingham?

Instead of watching her, the girls all set about their different jobs. Marian, considered that she should at least have a plan before she acted, decided to wait and see what her captors would do.

Marian didn't know, is that this is what they wanted her to do. This was her first step to becoming one of them. Becoming an assassin.


	9. Much takes A Stand

The camp was silent and no one wanted to be the first to speak.

Robin was pacing and the entire gang watched him awkwardly. Each one of them knew they would go to save Marian. They would all go willingly even if Robin didn't ask.

There were so many reasons why - Marian was one of them. She had saved them on many occasions. She was their double agent in the castle – the key to the Sherriff nd Gisborne's plans.

But on reason stood out - She was their friend.

Robin paused about to say something and they all held their breath. Nope. He didn't say anything. He stared walking again, muttering to himself. The process went on for a few minutes.

Much hated to Robin like this. Obviously Robin was in pain but he also sensed shock. They were all in shock. It amazed him that no sooner had they saved Marian from death and marriage that she seemed to be lost again. Much smiled at memories of the three of them as children. No sooner had Much been saved from the river by Marian and Robin then he would need help from a menacing looking dog (or at least menacing until Marian cuddled it) or to get down from a tall tree. He felt that this was his debt to Marian for helping him all those years ago. Much believed most of his debt paid to Robin from childhood when he nursed him back to health in the Holy Land. But now he needed to help Marian or at least to get Robin to help Marian.

Much stood up abruptly. He strode over to Robin and summoned all of his courage. Robin raised his eyebrows to him – _what? _Much simply replied with a pitiful look –_ sorry. _

With that he kicked Robin as hard as he could in the shin.

Robin let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. The other outlaws just looked at Much completely stunned.

'What?' he asked them then turned back to Robin who was down on the ground. 'Robin you need to get over yourself. Were all upset, angry and shocked but we need to move. Who knows where Marian is right now? Stop mucking around and pull yourself together'

Robin stared up at his friend in disbelief. Momentarily forgetting the situation, he laughed.

Much sighed. If Robin was too crazy to help Marian – he would.

'Will, I want you to go to Nottingham – see what you can find out, ask all of our friends what they saw and report back to me immediately. Take a horse – it'll be faster'.

Will jumped up from his place next to the dormant fire and ran to a horse. He looked back at Much uneasily. Much simply urged - 'GO'.

Will didn't need telling twice. He mounted and rode to Nottingham without a second glance.

Much returned his attention back to the rest of the gang.

'Little john – chances are Marian's father doesn't know the full details. The Sherriff has probably sent some of his fools to assure him everything is fine. Go to him and explain the situation. Ask if he's noticed anything strange in Knighton or if Marian has mentioned being followed'

John wasn't as easily intimidated as Will.

'Now wait a minute Much, Robin should-'

Much simply raised a hand in front of John's face to silence him. John was shocked and felt disrespected. He stared towards Much with the thought of doing what he did to Robin.

'Ah I think you'll find Knighton is that way' Much pointed seemingly unafraid. 'You don't need a horse – you can walk'.

John was speechless. He considered beating Much to a fine pulp but then silently reminded himself, _it's for Marian_. His shoulders slouched in submission and he begun the walk to Knighton.

Djac and Allan laughed at the site of such a giant man being silenced by odd little Much. Big Mistake. Much walked over to them, pulsating of determination.

'Alan, we've been aware off movement on the east side of the forest. It could very well be Marian's captors. I want to you look for any signs of life.' He begun, 'Now, don't be stupid if you find anyone or even Marian, just come back here and tell me. Look for horse prints, dead fires, broken branches - that's sorta thing - Its what we did in the Holy land. Just make sure not to be seen. I'll send John to help you when he returns'.

Alan stood up and performed a low sweeping bow 'Yes my Lord'.

He then collected picked up his sword from where he had been polishing it and slid it gently into its holder around his waist. 'now don't get fussy, I'm not gonna kill anyone. I'm just taking it to cut any branches in my way'. Alan waited for Much to protest but instead received a nod of confirmation.

Much turned to Djac while Alan took his leave.

'Now I was going to ask you to fix a medicine to cure Robin of his insanity' Much begun, glancing over his shoulder to see his master still sitting on the ground watching them eagerly, 'But we can always do that later. I don't know about you, but it was most strange how Marian was walking and defending us one minute and on the floor unconscious the next. I need to know if there is any potion that could do that and if so, who else would know about it? Who made it? Are there side effects and cures?'

Much paused for breath and to clear his mind of the worrying possibilities. He knew he was babbling and probably worrying about nothing but still…

'When we get her back, she'll be tired and in shock. We'll need a calming brew. Also we can't ignore the fact that she'll probably be injured. We'll need supplies to remedy that'.

'I'll need to go to Locksley to collect some medical provisions. I have an idea about a potion that can cause one to collapse but I need to check'.

"All right, but hurry up about it. While your there, ask Thornton if Guy knows anything about the situation.' Much hurried.

'You think Gisborne is behind this? 'Djac doubted it very much – she saw the look on his face when Marian went down. If he was, Guy was a very good actor.

Much ignored her question and hurried her off. Once she was out of site he return his attention to Robin.

Now to Deal with My Master… 


	10. Friends make Amends

In all their years of friendship, Much rarely showed this side of his personality. As children it was inexistent. Only in the Holy Land, under dire situations had Much showed a hint of this behaviour. Though Robin suspected that when he was sick, Much lived this character, day and night. Of course, a few days ago, Much showed similar traits before and during Marians 'wedding'.

But never like this. Robin stared at his friend. There was so much he didn't know about him. It was a scary thought that his best friend could have an entirely different person living inside. An even worse thought was that this person could have been looking for an opportunity to come out but Robin had never let it.

Much towered over his seated Master. He hoped that he hadn't offended him too much. But Marian's life was at stake, surely he would understand. Though, Robin could be just as proud and stubborn as Marian…

He continued to stare back at Robin, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

Robin smiled. Much smiled. They knew all was well in their friendship. At once both begun to laugh and Robin joined his friend in standing.

'I've never seen anything like that' Robin said amused.

'Do you think the others hate me?' Much asked worryingly.

'Doubt it' Robin smiled, causing Much to as well. 'Well, what would you have me do, Lord Much?' Robin followed Alan's approach.

'We shouldn't be joking, we need to find Marian' Much stated seriously. Robin nodded.

'Marian…' Robin said aloud without meaning to. What was going on? Only just a few hours ago, everything was perfect. Marian had convinced Gisborne that she only feared for her father's safety, regarding the 'wedding incident', and all was forgiven. She was safe and she was with him. Now what?

'Any plans?' Much asked hopefully. Robin looked up at him, about to speak but was beaten to it.

'Yeah – I have a few' Guy said coming over the hill, arrow pointed squarely the outlaw leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much felt somewhat out of place in the new situation.

Guy was aiming an arrow at Robin yet he didn't seem to be planning on releasing it. Guy had wanted to kill Robin for months and now he finally had him. So what was the hold up? Much didn't want to be the first to speak, he felt as if the other two men had completely forget his presence.

Robin and Guy were staring at each other – oblivious to the world, and _Oh is looks could kill…_

Guy let out a begrudging sigh and lowered his bow. The urge to kill Hood was strong, but one thing was stopping him – Marian. He needed Locksley's help to get her back.

'Marian' the single word escaped his lips from his thoughts.

'What have you done to her?' Robin asked with half a mind to pull out his own dagger and lunge it at Guy.

'Nothing' Guy stated. Was his love for Marian not clear?

'If you hurt her I swear to god-' Robin was cut off from his threat

'Oh please Locksley, what will you do? What with your self-sworn promise of never killing?' Guy stopped himself from egging Hood on any more.

He had seen Hood's face the day before Marian and his 'wedding'. Just outside of a cave, Robin led his gang in an attack against him. Guy assumed this was due to Hood's childhood sweetheart planning to marry himself. But something in the look they shared had portrayed something more – loss…

'I wouldn't hesitate to rip your insides out if you've done more than you all ready have to her' Robin threatened.

The look of confusion on Guy's face portrayed one of uncertainty.

'I didn't poison her if that's what your getting at. The Saracen's did' Guy urged his innocence.

'Saracens?' Much spoke up.

'The Saracen women who nearly killed me a few months back. Remember, they wore those blue strappy clothes…' Guy tried to jog the outlaw's memories.

'Why should we believe you?' asked Much 'this could be some sort of scam'.

Guy lost patience for the earl of Bonchurch and turned his full attention to Robin. 'Locksley, they've taken Marian'. If Robin was confused or upset, his face didn't show it.

On the inside, Robin was in more pain than when Guy rendered him an all most fatal attack in Acre. As much as he hated to admit it, Robin knew that Guy loved Marian and he wasn't the cause of her collapse. But this story about the Saracens seemed a little strange. Why would they want Marian so much, they were willing to travel hundreds of miles to get her? But the most pain was caused by the fact that Marian wasn't safe and he was her only hope.

Swallowing his pride, Robin reminded himself of Marian again before taking a leap of faith.

'Tell me all that you know…'


	11. All Killers here

It had been several hours since Marian had first woken up and confronted her abductors and she had noticed that they all had different personalities.

Five of them in, the captors seemed to be more like good friends, great friend rather, than the serious workers she's first thought. They all laughed and joked around, seemingly unaware of her presence.

Marian was watching them, going about their jobs and she was reminded of Robin and his gang. How similar they were! One of them made their way over to her and helped her to her feet. Still being tied, Marian was a little off balance. The woman helped her to where the others were before sitting her down on a log.

Much to Marian's surprise, the one she thought to be the leader, and much like Robin, begun to talk to her in English.

'I hope this had not been too traumatic for you Tisbah' She said with only a slight accent. The lady had the same dark skin as Djac, in fact they looked uncannily similar. The only difference was that this woman had long hair. 'It was the only way that we could get to you'. By the look on her face, it seemed that was all the explaining she would give in regards to Marian's kidnapping.

At their leaders signal, the other four girls came and sat around Marian. One by one they each took off their veils and introduced themselves.

The leaders name was Amani, she was strong and looked a lot like Djac.

The one who reminded Marian of Much, as she seemed to be picked on by the others, yet loved by the leader was called Leila. She looked more African.

Sybilla, Miriah and Chandra were similar to Will, Alan and John.

Marian noticed that they all looked rather different without their veils. Chandra looked Indian and Sybilla looked Eastern European. Miriah looked the most foreign as her skin looked all most reddish.

They were all friendly and spoke perfect English. Marian wondered if these could be the same girls described by both Robin and Guy as villainous murderers. Then she remembered that they had taken her and she was still tied up.

As if sensing her unease, just the way Robin did, Amani gave some orders in Arabic and the girls, putting their veils on, left to continue their chores.

'There are many things I must say before he returns' She looked away as if checking to see if someone was near. 'Tisbah, firstly I am sorry for what we have done and what we must do'.

'What must you do? And why do you keep calling me Tisbah?' Marian was starting to freak. This seemed more like what Guy had described.

'Please, no questions until I am done' Amani urged. 'I am going to say some unbelievable and terrifying things but please remain calm'. The Saracen took a deep breath and steadied her wavering voice.

Marian saw how sad she looked and decided to humour her - even is these girls were crazy, by letting the Saracen tell a story, Marian would be giving Robin some more time to find her.

'I am a member of Saladin's assassination team. My home was Jerusalem and like you, I came from a wealthy family. I too was spirited so my local - how you say… Sherriff - did not like me. He sold me to my master who trained me in the arts of killing. One by one, I witnessed the girls around you being taken from their families, submitted to cruel beatings and forced to be like me-' she cut off and looked down at her hands in disgust. 'We are all killers here…'


	12. Marian Is Unleashed

In the past hour, everything Marian had believed about her kidnappers was proved false. They were not evil killers, just prisoners. Marian learnt that although Saladin was a good man, his uncle was not. Without Saladin's knowledge, His uncle had created the assassination squad and used it to kill of any enemies. The women, or rather girls, around Marian had all been taken from their families and forced to kill in order to avoid being beaten. Amani explained that females were the best killers as they could reply on their beauty to get them anywhere.

As the information sunk in, Marin's pulse ran cold. She didn't want to ask, but knew she had to- 'Does that mean that I am to become a killer too?'

There was no doubt that Amani looked upset.

'Yes' was all she could say. To make the poor English girl feel better she begun untying her hands and ankles. The girl, who they named Tisbah, seemed to be in a state of shock – she wasn't moving or speaking, not even blinking. Amani sighed and looked her in the eye.

'I am so sor-' she begun apologising but was cut off.

WHAM!!

Amani was punched hard on her cheek. The force of the blow propelled her to the ground.

Marian had been unleashed.

'You think you can take be from my home?' She screamed at the woman lying in front of her. Leila came running up to defend her master. Marian side kicked her hard in the stomach casing the African to collapse.

'You think you can take me from my country?' she screeched. Chandra and Miriah came for her now. Marian smacked them down where they stood. All of her training had not been in vain as she used the most powerful kicks and blocks she knew before they both laid before her.

'My Friends?' Sybilla came thrusting a curved sword like Robin's. Marian kicked it from her hands and in her own. She used the handle to smack hard down onto the girls head.

All five Saracen women lay defeated in front of Marian. Her breaths shock her entire body dramatically. As the adrenalin seemed unrelenting, Marian felt tears running down her face.

What had she done? These girls were prisoners and she had…

Marian ran to near by bushes and was instantly sick. Her body was shaking uncontrollably now and she knew something was wrong. Marian had had adrenaline pumping through her body before, whenever she donned the Nightwatchman mask or Robin held her she felt the excitement and drug pulsing through her body.

Something was wrong. It wasn't like her to physically lash out. Marian's vision was growing dark. Something was happening to her, something bad…


	13. Tisbah

Marian woke up in Robin's arms, seated by the fire. To her surprise it was night and she found herself back at their camp, surrounded by her friends.

'How you feeling beautiful?' Robin noticed her stirring in his arms. Her turned her in his lap to face him. The colour had returned to her face and she looked as though nothing had happened.

'Robin?' Marian asked unable to believe her eyes. Last thing she remembered she had literally gone insane, all most killed five women and been horribly sick.

'The one and only' he grinned.

'Hey look whose up!' Will came and sat down by the fire, plate in hand. The rest of the gang came and sat around the fire, greeting her warmly but casually.

'Marian!' Much skipped opposite her and Robin to sit down and begin tucking into his dinner. ' Mmm feeling metter?' he asked with a mouth full of food.

She nodded, wary something was up. She knew what had happened wasn't just a dream but why were they all so normal?

Robin smiled and kissed her cheek, the confusion obvious on her face. He sighed, knowing her should tell her. 'Do you remember anything?' he asked.

'About what?' Marian decided she would play along with their game.

'Oh I dunno, anything like us saving your but for the second time in a month?' Alan said jokingly.

'Oh yeah' Marian acted as though it had all slipped her mind. 'I remember that, and assassin's, kidnappings, poisons, beatings-'

'What?' Robin spluttered, nearly chocking on his drink. He looked over at Djac who was grinning, 'You said she was fine!'

'I had to say something to get you functioning again' she reasoned.

'Wait hold up' Marian said raising her hands to prevent any further interruptions. 'Can someone please tell me what's happened?'

'You first' said John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After, retelling her story, from being taken that morning in the great hall to collapsing in the Saracen camp, Marian fell silent to see her fellow outlaws reaction.

'So, the girls didn't want to kill anyone?' asked Will, taking it all in. Marian nodded. 'Why did they kill then?'

Marian shrugged, 'They said something about their Master making them, but I think I kinda beat them up before I got the whole story'. Marian felt awful about what she had done. Robin, sensing her upset, held her tighter.

'You didn't mean to' Djac stated. Before anyone could say that was obvious, as Marian would never hurt anyone unless she was threatened, Djac continued. 'It was the potion'.

They all looked at her with interest, not knowing what she meant.

'They gave you an injection, I'd say before they even took you and The Sherriff from the castle,' Marian remembered helping Eve up the stairs and one of the women piercing her wrist. Djac continued without waiting for Marian to confirm her claim. 'It takes a while to take hold. First you collapse, like you did at the castle steps, then a few hours later, a blind rage will take over you.'

Djac's eyes grew dark and she looked into the fire. The gang waited for her to continue.

'You'll kill anything in your presence' Djac looked up at Marian. 'But I don't think they counted on you being so stubborn'.

The gang all chuckled, Marian's stubborn nature was well known to the whole of Nottingham.

'You didn't kill them, just knocked them out, after that you went into a deep drug-induced trance and woken up a few hours later in perfect health' Djac finished.

'Why? What did they want with Marian?' Robin asked, horrified at what Marian had just been through.

'I don't know' Djac seemed confused. 'They search out beautiful girls from all over and I guessed they needed a English one' she shrugged.

'They girls have to be from noble families so they know etiquette and they have to be spirited with some knowledge of weapons' Marian enlightened them. 'Their easier to train if they know the basics.'

'That means they must have been watching you for a while' Much said what they were all thinking.

'Djac!' Marian suddenly remembered their name for her, 'what does 'Tisbah' mean? Its what they called me'

'Night, or Night Hunter' Djac's eyes widened.

'Nightwatchman' they all said at the same time.

'They know who you are' Robin said, not wanting to believe it.


	14. Perfect Rose

Robin walked Marian over to his horse. It was still relatively early, about nine or so at night, but still, she had to get back.

For the past hour they had all been discussing the days events. How the Saracens knew about the Nightwatchman, what they wanted with her and why they killed if they didn't want to, were all questions plaguing Marians mind.

Robin was thinking the same things, but pushed them to the back of his mind. He could think about them later. Right now, he was alone with Marian.

'Thanks for lending me the horse' Marian softly hugged Robin's horse. He smiled. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight - she was the perfect rose. Perfect Rose, that was how his mother had described Marian when they were little. Robin had to remind himself that this rose had thorns headstrong as well. But Robin wouldn't change a thing about her even if he could.

'What?' Marian asked, noticing him staring.

'Nothing' he smiled.

'You were looking at me' she remembered their balcony conversation from months ago.

'Its just the way my eyes were pointing' Robin remembered the conversation too. Marian let out a little laugh. All those months ago seemed like another lifetime.

'You know, nobody knows you've been rescued yet' Robin speculated. 'You could stay the night and return tomorrow morning. Say you'd just been rescued. No one would know…'

'Guy would' Marian crushed his wishful thinking.

Robin had told her how Gisborne had been present at her rescue. Once they were on the road. Robin told Guy to return to Nottingham. Marian was surprised he had left her so easily, but Guy knew that Djac could heal her… still it was strange.

'If 'Guy' had told anyone that we had rescued you, we'd be surrounded by his soldiers by now' Robin pointed out.

'Do you think they could be, you know out there pointing an arrow at us?' Marian faked a scared voice.

'Its possible' Robin said coming up beside her. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you'. He put his hands on her hips as she slid hers around his neck.

'My hero' she swooned. They both laughed. 'I suppose I could stay a few hours...'

Robin needed no further encouragement, he picked her up and carried her over to another old campsite, not far from the other.

'Why aren't we rejoining the others?' Marian asked

'I don't want to share you' Robin stated as if it was obvious. She was the perfect rose, his perfect rose.


	15. Back To Camp

Marian rode into Nottingham the next morning completely exhausted. She and Robin had stayed up the entire night talking, despite several calls from Much for them to be quiet.

Marian missed the old days, when she stayed up late with Robin every night. She smiled at the memories of racing off into the forest with Robin, Much struggling to keep up.

Right there was another reason not to become an outlaw - she would never get any sleep! What with Robin begging for her attention every second they were together.

Marian was met by a bunch of children at the castle gates. They were all excited to see her so she dismounted and was hugged by all of them. Although Marian had a cool and calm appearance when dealing with court matters, she was a sucker for children. She embraced each one, answering their questions about her kidnapping and Robin Hood - The children loved Robin as an outlaw just as they loved him when he was a Lord.

But Marian played down Robin's role for the sake of her story and was quick to change the subject. She picked up and excited boy and put him on the horse along with another boy. _If they only knew that they were riding Robin Hood's horse!_

Marian walked through the street, surrounded by children, leading a horse with two boys on it and a smile on her face. The people of Nottingham looked on at the happy Noble, please to see her so content.

As Marian reached the Castle doors, her good moods waned. She had run through her story with Robin last night and did so again in her mind. She would tell Guy that she had been very ill, due to a potion the Saracens had injected. It was only that morning until she was able to ride and, of course, she was most happy that he had helped rescue her.

Upon entering the castle, Marian realised that her story wasn't needed. All of the lords knew she had been taken and were worried about her, but they had heard nothing of her escape or Gisborne's rescue. She looked around for Gisborne to ask why he hadn't said anything, but he was nowhere.

Upon asking a guard stationed at the portcullis, Marian discovered that Guy had left with the Sherriff and a few dozen guards just minutes ago. Marian's first thought was that they were after Robin but that didn't seem it.

She quickly had her own horse saddled and collected Robin's, determined to return it and check on them - see if they knew what the Sherriff was up to.

Marian sighed while she mounted her beloved animal. It was just and hour ago that she had left Robin, and now she was returning. _He's going to think I'm inseparable to him, and that would give him ideas…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Marian arrived at the camp, the gang were all ready to head off to Clun for the day, needless to say they were a little surprised to see her so soon.

'Oh god Marian what's happened now?' Alan asked helping her down from her horse. 'Don't tell me, are you engaged?'

'Or stabbed?' Will joined in.

'Or did you just beat the crap outa a dozen people?' John added.

'Ha Ha, very funny' Marian let their teasing go. 'Actually I was coming to come and check on you – my dearest friends'.

'Oh shucks!' Alan played embarrassed.

'And it wasn't a dosen people, it was five and I feel really bad about it' Marian replied.

'Why do we need to checked up on?' Much came over, food in hand.

'Guy and the Sherriff are somewhere in Sherwood Forest. They've got half of the castle's guard out here with them. I thought you might need protecting' Marian explained lightly as no evidence of danger was present.

'Yeah we know' Much said casually, picking up his flask.

'You do?' they seemed very calm from Marian's point of view.

'Yeah – Robin told us just after you left. They came pretty close, but their not look'n for us. Its Saracen girls' Alan filled her in.

Just then Robin walked back into camp. To his left he saw hhis horse returned, and Marian's. taking a few more steps, he could see all the gang talking to Marian. Strange to see her so soon – not that he was complaining.

Carefully, he crept up behind her. Suppressing a grin, he poked her in the back.

Marian quickly turned, grabbing Much's dagger and held it to the neck of her attacker.

'Whoa!' the entire gang and Robin yelled as she held their leader at knifepoint.

'Robin?' She jumped, pulling her dagger away. Robin looked at her, scarred to death.

'Sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy'

'No kidding' he said rubbing his neck.

'After all I've been through the past twenty-four hours, you shouldn't jump up behind me' she reasoned before he could say anything, she asked 'What news of the Saracen's?'

'It seems Gisborne is bent on killing the ones who harmed his _innocent_ little sweetheart' Robin made light of what could have been the beginning of a huge fight.

'What?' Marian shot back. In an instant, she was on her horse and racing into the forest, in the direction of the foreign camp.

'Marian – wait!' Robin cried running after her along with the gang. Of course he meant to stop Gisborne from killing, but they were assassin's... now Marian had run off into battle, but whose side was she on?


	16. The Battle Begins

Somehow, Robin and the gang arrived at the camp at the same time as the Sherriff and his men. By quickly ducking on the same hill as yesterday, the outlaws managed to go unseen. Both parties looked but found none of the Saracen's, so they decided to wait for them to return.

'Here's the plan, one we spot Marian we grab and take her - She's our first priority. She doesn't need to see this. Once she's safe, we'll see what we can do for the others' Robin instructed his team.

'Take her back to the camp?' Djac asked.

'No, she'll just come back here, take her to Knighton and her father' he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marian had arrived a few minutes before hand, the squad of women looked happy to see her, despite what had happened yesterday.

'You've got to get out of here' Marian told them. 'The Sherriff and guards are coming, they'll arrest you, kill you!' Marian urged the last words, as they didn't seem to get through. She was determined to help these girls, even if they were killers.

'Tisbah' Amani stated, her face blank of expression, 'You must leave now'. Her voice was cold. Looking around, they all had the same stare on their faces.

'What are you talking about? You're the ones who have to run. plea-' she was cut off by another sharp injection, this time in her neck. Turning around she was a dark bearded man who reeked of evil.

Marian felt woozy, what was the injection? it wasn't the same as the day before. The man shoved some blue cloth into her hands and ushered her to change her clothes. Marian looked at him, who was he?

Helping the other women and getting out alive was all Marian was thinking before her mind went blank, under the control of her new master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence had descended over the camp. It was noon and they had been waiting about half an hour. Robin was starting to freak.

_Where is she? Maybe she got to them in time. Maybe they were half way back to the Holy Land by now. Maybe Marian was waiting back at the camp with a smile on her face and a __**how could you ever doubt me?**__ On her lips._

A shrill cry echoed throughout the forest.

Maybe not 

The guards looked around for the source of the call.

'Easy!' Guy warned his men. The call came again and again from every direction the noise was made. They were surrounded.

Out of nowhere, women dressed in blue and donning veils popped up. Some came from the trees, others from the ground. They were taking out men left and right, stabbing, kicking, and shooting.

Will and Much felt a hand on their shoulder as they watched the castle guards being beaten. Turning around they met two Saracen women. Before they could react – WHAM – a single punch and they were down. Robin turned to find they too, were surrounded and two of his mates nursing their wounds.

Seeing no other option, Robin and his gang are reduced to fighting their way out. But the strange women had the advantage of surprise.

Before long, Robin, the gang, Gisborne, the Sherriff and the few guards left, were huddled in a group together, fighting in all directions. But there chances were bleak.


	17. Death Match

Fighting together, they had managed to defeat most of the Saracen's, but most of the castle guards had been wounded. The Sherriff and Gisborne had been knocked out and so had Alan. Every person there was tired, hurt and bloody.

'Got any bright ideas Hood?' guy asked Robin, desperately hoping for an easy way out of the fight.

'I'm thinking, I'm thinking' Robin was busy fighting off two women at once.

'What are they doing?' Much asked, out of breath. The women had begun pushing them back into a group. The tired outlaws and Gisborne tried to resist but were soon bunched together.

From near by, the same dark man Marian had seen about an hour earlier appeared. He started talking to the veiled girls, in their own language. He seemed to be counting. Suddenly He stopped and so did the fighting.

'Djac, ask them what they want' Will whispered.

In Arabic, Djac asked, 'What is it you seek?'. The man hadn't suspected he could be understood.

He stepped forward and replied in English, 'you are the best fighters we've met yet, but we want no quarrel with you. Leave us now to our claim, and we will not kill you'.

'Sounds good, lets go' Alan eagerly replied.

'Wait.' Robin stopped him. 'What is your claim? Treasure, stolen money?'

'Our prize is not your concern' by the tone of his voice, he was growing impatient.

'Money is not worth all of our lives' Much said, pulling on Robin's sleeve.

'I will fight you for it' Robin replied coolly. The outlaw's burst, they were all trying to reason with him but his mind was set. Whatever they were willing to kill so many for was worth having.

'So be it' the man translated to his team and they all appeared excited. 'You will face my finest warrior for the prize, but if you loose, we will kill you and all in your company'.

Before anyone could object, Robin agreed. Perhaps with their prize, he could buy information. Information on Marian. Or if they knew nothing about her, as it was still possible she hadn't found the camp due to the last time she was here she had been drugged, he could still feed a lot of hungry people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ring had been drawn in the dirt. Robin couldn't step outside it and neither could his opponent. His gang had been tied up and forced to watch the match. Robin stood, sword in hand, waiting for his challenger. At first, he believed he would fight the bearded man but he was told he would be fighting one of the women. He wasn't too keen on punching a girl but he had to save his gang.

He turned to ask the man when the tournament would begin but saw a look of horror on his friend's faces instead. They were looking right behind him. He turned and saw a blue woman jump from a tree just above, sword out stretched and headed in his direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clash of swords could be heard throughout the forest. Robin had never seen such a powerful and relentless fighter. Her eyes were filled with rage and she met his every blow. She seemed to know his style of fighting, his lunges, his kicks and his weaknesses.

They had been fighting a while and both were tiering. Robin had his sword flung away from him but he managed to do the same to the girl. They were now fighting barehanded. Both were bruised and bloodied but flighted relentlessly.

The Arab man, growing tired of the fight, rolled a rock into the centre to throw the Englishman off balance.

It worked. Robin fell flat on his back. The Saracen lunged on top of him but he rolled over and pinned her down.

His knees were on her shoulders as the only way to keep her still and he paused for a breath. She seemed to have her necklace caught on his boot and it was strangling her. As much as Robin needed this fight to be over, he couldn't let the poor girl strangle.

Panting, he bent down to untangle the rope around her neck. That's when he saw it – a tag with the symbol of Robin Hood. It was the same necklace he had given Marian the other day.

Robin ripped the veil off the girls face.

'Marian' he whispered not believing it. He looked her over, she was bruised and dirty but it was her. He picked her up and hugged her, savouring her presence.

SMACK

Marian punched him straight in the nose. He fell backwards and she was ready to kill.

'Marian please' he pleaded as she continued hitting him. 'Remember me, remember you! This isn't the real you!'

'Silence' the Arab man ordered him.

'Marian come back. The real you would never kill, would never hurt! You have to fight it'

Marian stood and exited the circle. Robin thought she had come to her senses but she picked up his sword and headed right back, intent on finishing him off.

Forced to defend himself, Robin pulled out a dagger from his boot. It was the same dagger Marian had given Eve yesterday, which he took from Eve before rescuing Marian. It was a present for her but now she wanted him dead.

'Master' Much cried, believing Robin would stab Marian with the dagger. Instead Robin kicked the sword from her grasp and again pined her to the ground. He thrust the blade in her face.

'Remember Marian!' he was tearing now, not for fear of being killed but fear of loosing her.

Marian stopped kicking and caught her reflection in the blade. She remembered.

'Robin?' she asked, barely loud enough to hear. Robin nodded. She looked around. Where was she? What was she doing?

'Where have I been?' she begged Robin to tell her. He couldn't talk. He bent down and kissed her hard.

'I don't know, but I'm glad your back'.


	18. Until Tomorrow

Robin and Marian didn't have much time to breath as the Arab man, furious at his warrior's defeat ordered his other soldiers to kill them all.

The women hesitated. Inside their minds, which had been drugged into obedience so many times, something was stirring.

Marian fighting the potion had given them hope – they could do it too. As the battle of wills and brew's took place in their heads, the women remained still.

Marian quickly stood. She and Robin had been watching the man as he barked orders at his girl. She knew what she had to do.

'Yelah! Bahá'í' She called in Arabic _'Forward! Evil devil!'. _Marian let out the shrill cry of Saracen warriors and urged her the women onwards.

Encouraged by her words, the girls leapt forward onto their master, punching and kicking and laughing. This man had taken them from their home, forced them to kill. Now was their turn.

After untying the gang, and watching the girls beat up their master for a while, everyone felt they should have to pull them off before they actually killed him.

Suddenly the Saracens stopped their brawl and stood back. The man was begging, pleading his innocence, but everyone knew better. This man was evil.

Amani stepped forward and gave him a final punch to knock him out. The gang let out a cheer – they had won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Saracen group had let a few minutes ago after thanking Marian relentlessly for their help. They were finally free.

Robin had offered them a spot in the gang, as they were such brilliant fighters, but they refused. They wanted to get back to their own country and families. Marian knew it was also because they had never wanted to be killers or fighters in the first place.

The gang had returned the sleeping Gisborne and Vaisley to the castle and were sitting around the fire in the cool evening of the forest.

'You really kicked Robins but!' joked Alan.

'I've never seen anyone do that before' Will joined in.

'I have' Much smiled. 'When they were kids, Marian used to beat him up all the time!' The outlaws all laughed.

'That was just for fun' Marian explained modestly, sitting on Robins lap.

'Oh?' Robin asked raising his eyebrows. 'What about when I told you I was going to war? You kicked me out of your house and beat me in front of all of Knighton!' This caused an even greater uproar from the gang.

'Careful Robin' John joined in, 'You don't want to get Marian mad, she might do it again!'

'I don't think my body could handle it twice in one day' Robin said once they'd all calmed down.

'Oww poor thing!' Marian cooed. But feeling bad about what she'd done to him while under drugs, she bent down and kissed him. The gang let out whistles and sighs, teasing.

'All right you lot' Robin reluctantly broke from the kiss. 'I best get Marian home, and you _children_ should go to bed'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After saying goodbye to everyone, Robin and Marian begun their walk back to Knighton. They had used her horse to transport the Sherriff back to the castle and the creature was too tired to go to Knighton. They walked in the moonlight, hand in hand, talking about the day.

When they reached Knighton, Marian wished him goodbye and walked up to her room. She had hoped to stay the night with them in the woods, but her father would be worried. She went and checked on him, he was sleeping so she turned and went to her room.

Upon entering she saw Robin standing in the middle of the room.

'What took you so long?' he asked. She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately, despite it only being about two minutes since they last kissed.

'I missed you' she smiled and went to kiss him again but robin leaned back a little. 'What?'

'I all most lost you today' he said, placing his hand on her cheek and admiring her. 'I was scared'.

Marian couldn't believe her ears - Robin never said such things. A tear trickled down her cheek. Robin wiped it away with his finger – she was so beautiful. His hands went down to her necklace. If it wasn't for this, Marian could have killed him or vice versa.

'Thanks for not killing me' he said.

'Same here' she replied. Feeling the longing between the two of them, Marian knew they should part before they did something they'd both regret. She pulled from his arms.

Robin watched her as she went to her desk and oped the draws. Marian would never let him stay and it was probably for the best. She pulled out a letter with the Sherriff's seal.

'The err… Nightwatchman found this in Locksley' she smiled.

Robin took the letter and read it.

'It seems a good deal of money will be travelling through Nessleton tomorrow…' She hinted.

'Sounds like fun' Robin grinned. 'Will the Nightwatchman be joining us?'

'Always' she answered.

They met once more in a passionate embrace that led into a hug.

Pulling away after some minutes, Robin climbed out the window and out onto the front garden. He looked back up at Marian who was still watching him. With the promise of tomorrow still fresh in his mind, Robin found the will power to return to the woods.

'Until then my Perfect Rose' he whispered before disappearing from site.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
